deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
The Necromorphs that Isaac must fight are disturbing by themselves, but the Brute is certainly one of the strongest, deadliest, and most horrifying. Brutes are a combination of multiple hosts fused together into one large being, although it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create these monsters. They are large, hardy, and like all Necromorphs, aggressively violent. They have an armored bone exoskeleton on their anterior body for defense; however the posterior of the creature is relatively weak and devoid of defense. Brutes attack with a decimating punch, and a headbutt that can easily knock him off his feet. They are amazingly quick for their size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train. When attacked in its weak spots the Brute has been observed to contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed. Strategy Brutes are organic tanks and are classified as mini-bosses. It's safe to say that you will need quite a bit of ammo to take one down. *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun . It will no longer run at you and instead start shooting pods at you, which are relatively easy to catch and fling back at it. *There are weak spots at its joints and on its backside. Using Stasis combined with the Line Gun can quickly chop up a Brute if done correctly. Once you run out of Stasis, though, you will have to try to put rounds into its legs or other exposed areas to get it to go into its shell. Once it does, you will have a moment to get around to its back and start damaging it. *The recommended weapons for dealing with it are any of the heavy hitting weapons, like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower (which deals massive damage to it even from the front). *You can also use the bombs of the Force Gun to keep the Brute at bay while doing it massive damage; in fact, one Stasis shot and some rounds of bombs from the Force Gun will be enough to kill the beast without you even having to evade it (even on Impossible mode). *Having a full Stasis gauge and/or a spare Stasis pod is handy, and is highly advised when fighting one of these. With most weapons, it is recommended that you let the Brute chase you, so that you can get around it and shoot it in the back. It will start charging you from this point, making it easy to strafe sideways and dodge, then fire repeatedly into its exposed back. *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed, but may or may not be hard to find. However, if you do manage to cut one of its arms off, it will suffer an open wound that can serve as a new weak spot. If you hit a weak spot, blood will splash from it. *It is important that you have Stasis when you confront a Brute. With the Brute's capability to charge and leap short distances, a knock down can take a huge chunk of health away from Isaac. **One notable glitch is if the Brute is charging when in stasis - even slowed down to 1 mile an hour ''- and touches Isaac, he will still take full damage. *A Ripper, even when un-upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *If the player takes out the Brute's back legs or one arm, the creature will crawl around on its remaining limbs, and a hole will open up in its chest, which will spit out an explosive organic bomb similar to the one used by the Leviathan boss. However, with Kinesis you can grab these projectiles and toss them back at him to save ammo. When he's charging, treat him like a bull and strafe away from him. Brutes also like to get up close and personal to try and punch you in the face, so keep at a distance. As long as you stay back and chip away at his weak points, he should eventually go down. *The same strategy also follows for Enhanced Brutes, a version of the Brute that is entirely black and far more resistant to damage. *It's possible to chop their legs off with Isaac's stomp attack, but it will take a '''long' time, therefore making this approach unfavorable. *Use the Contact Beam and aim at the Brute's arm; a single shot may blow it off. Then, use Kinesis to launch the organic bombs it spits out at you. Aim for the arms or legs; the Brute has yellow pods in its arms and legs. *On Impossible Mode, using Stasis and constantly blasting the beast's left or right arm joint is a very favorable strategy (assuming you've been using Nodes to upgrade a weapon such as the Plasma Cutter). This allows you to then kill it with its own pods, conserving ammo. *For some reason, Brutes do not climb stairs or leave the room you're fighting them in. Try using this to your advantage. *Another good strategy using Stasis is to slow it and fire the Pulse Rifle's primary fire into it's back. Strategies for Wii In Dead Space: Extraction you have to face a Brute as a mini-boss. The best way to kill this enemy is the same way as in the original game, is by slowing it down when it charges at you (the camera will change when you do) and then use your weapons to hit him in the back. Best weapons to use are the Divet and the Pulse Rifle. Trivia *The first Brute you meet {Shortly after talking to Hammond on the Ship's Bridge}, has a strange fear of stairs. Let him chase you to the stairs and then once you go on the stairs, he runs away, leaving his back open for attack. *The Brute is the largest Necromorph with an enhanced form. *In [[Dead Space: Extraction| Dead Space: Extraction]], the brutes are much more acrobatic, as shown by one swing by support beams on the ceiling of a room then flipping before it lands to fight. They also seem to be exponentially tougher - being able to sustain dozens of powerful direct hits in their weak spots. *The Enhanced Brute is the strongest non-boss Necromorph in the game and is extremely difficult to take down on Impossible mode because of its tendency to one-hit kill Isaac. *An enhanced Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. Death Scene *If Isaac's health is critical (red) and a Brute punches him, a death scene follows. Isaac is knocked onto his back from the punch and tries to crawl away. But, before he has a chance, the Brute grabs him (at this point you can hear Isaac shouting: "What are you doing?!" if you listen closely), bites his head off, rips him in half at the waist, and throws him to the ground. It stares down at Isaac's corpse for several seconds, and then lets out a roar. thumb|right|300px|The Brute death sequence *If Isaac's health is critical (red) and a Brute hits him while charging, Isaac will be thrown onto the ground in dismembered bits. thumb|300px|right|The alternate Brute death sequence Gallery File:9.jpg|Issac faces a charging Brute File:Brute1.jpg| File:Enemy_brute02.jpg|A close-up of a Brute's face File:Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg| Category:Necromorphs